Broken Memory
by silentmusic16
Summary: Namine feels like her world is over. How will she go on? rated M for future chapters. NaminexRoxas at first, then a surprise pairing. On hiatus.
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom hearts 2 or any characters or any other property of the games. thats all square enix....and disney...and whoever else.

Okay, this is my first Fanfic, so just dont mind my mistakes. i will make more chapters and i hope you like it!

* * *

Broken Memory

Namine looked up from her drawing pad, a single tear running down her cheek. Her power over the memory of anyone with a connection to Sora came with a peculiar side effect: if she wanted, she could change her own memory. And that was precisely what she planned to do. She wanted to forget everything that ever went on between her and Roxas. The memories were too painful. He could never be forgiven, but he could certainly be forgotten….

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Roxas!" Namine screamed, running toward the blonde haired boy and hugging him tightly around the waist (as she was a bit shorter than him). He had just gotten back from visiting his mother for the winter holidays and Namine was glad to see him. There was a week left in the break from school, and she wanted to spend everyday with him.

As he was ruffling her hair in his hands as he usually does, Roxas asked "How were you while I was gone? Did you get into any trouble?" in a joking voice.

"No I didn't get into any trouble." Namine answered him with a smile and rolling her eyes "But I was very impatient while I waited for you to come back."

"Well now I'm here, so what do you have in mind?" he answered the platinum blonde with a question of his own.

"Well I was hopping we could just sort of relax. It's pretty late and you look tired." Namine answered him in a timid, yet concerned tone.

"That sounds good." Roxas said, yawning immediately after answering. He took Namine's hand and she led him into the apartment they shared. She continued by leading him to the couch. She picked up the TV remote and just flipped to a random channel showing an old romance movie. It was so old that it was in black and white. The lack of color, coupled with her tiredness allowed her to fall asleep quickly, her head leaning on his shoulder. Before Roxas dozed off as well, he looked down at the sleeping girl, whispering to himself "I think I found my angel."

* * *

Okay, yeah it was short but i hope u liked it. i hate cliffhangers but i'm gonna leave you readers at one until the next chapter is completed! PLease R&R!!


	2. Snow Fall

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom hearts 2 or any characters or any other property of the games. thats all square enix....and disney...and whoever else.

YAY! the second chapter of mt first fan fic!!

NOTE: Until you see the graphic that says "flashback" again, the story is all a flashback. This graphic will be in a different chapter.

* * *

Namine woke up early the next morning. She noticed that she had fallen asleep on Roxas' shoulder and blushed a little at the thought. Slowly and silently as not to wake Roxas up, Namine separated herself from him and got off of the couch. She stretched a little and yawned, trying to wake herself up from the deep, dreamless sleep she had. Quietly, the young girl walked to her room and picked the clothes out that she would be wearing that day. That day she felt like wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. So she took the clothes out of her closet and headed to the bathroom.

Namine set the water in the shower and slowly got undressed. She felt sticky and dirty because she hadn't had a chance to take a shower the night before. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to smell good for her love....

An hour later Roxas woke up dazed and confused as usual when he wakes up from a deep sleep. The smell of french toast wafted from the kitchen acompanied by the smell of fresh strawberries. In his early morning stupor, he wondered who was cooking for him. He looked towards his shoulder, expecting to see a young, platinum haired girl sleeping soundly, but instead he found that she was already awake. Roxas stretched and got up from the couch, heading toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Roxas. Did you have a good sleep?" Namine asked him as he entered the kitchen.

"Uh....I slept well. Why are you up so early?" He asked her. As she turned around, Roxas looked at her and he was mezmerized at how good she looked that day. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans but it was covereed up by a cute apron.

"Well I woke up early and decided to cook you a nice breakfast." She smiled "And I was pretty hungry myself." she laughed. The sound was like music to his ears.

"Do you need any help?" he offered Namine.

"No it's fine. I'm almost done. Yours is already in the table." she gestured to a small, three person table with a plate of french toast fresh out of the pan. Roxas sat down in front of it and Namine sat down right after him with her own plate. Roxas took a bite of his food and his eyes opened wide. It was delicious! He starteed chewing slowly, savoring the flavor in each bite.

Naimine noticed Roxas chewing slowly and started worrying. "Is it...good?" she asked him, her eyes cast downward in shame and embarassment.

"Yes! It's delicious!" he confessed. She looked up at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. He wasn't.

"Thank you." she said, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm glad you like it."

The couple finished there breakfast and Roxas insisted that he clean the dishes because she had made breakfast. After the dishes were done, Roxas took a shower and Namine waited for him in the living room.

Roxas finished in the shower and got dressed, than headed towards the living room. He sat down next to Namine and turned towards her.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" he asked the aspiring artist.

"Well I was hopping we could go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art." she asked, blushing.

"Okay, well then we should start going, the museum opens in an hour."Roxas answered.

The two got their jackets and scarfs and all their other winter clothing articles, and then headed out the door. They walked down the apartment building stairs, greeting neighbors as they passed. Roxas grabbed Namine's hand, getting ready to lead her out into the snow storm.

They walked out of the building and into the whipping wind and the cold air. Snow was swirling around their heads as if they were in a snow globe. Roxas, still holdong Namine's hand, walked to the end of the street and hailed a taxi. The taxi pulled up and Roxas opened the door for him and Namine to get in. Namine slid in first, followed by Roxas.

"Where would you like to go?" the Cabbie asked, an annoyed look on his face, probably because he was working on such a bad day.

"The Metropolitian Museum of Art please." Namine answered before Roxas had a chance to. The cab started, heading towards the museum. It was at least 10 minuets away, not counting traffic, so to make herself warm and comfortable, Namine moved herself closer to Roxas, so that they shared body heat. She smiled contently to herself.

Before they arrived at the museum, the cabbie picked up another passenger. The girl was wearing an orange snow jacket, and her brown hair was wet and covered at the top with a snow hat.

Roxas looked over at her, his eyes growing wide at the reaization of who this girl was. "Olette?!" he asked in an incredulous voice.


	3. Old friends, new enemies

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom hearts 2 or any characters or any other property of the games. thats all square enix....and disney...and whoever else.

YAY! the third chapter of mt first fan fic!!

NOTE: Until you see the graphic that says "flashback" again, the story is all a flashback. This graphic will be in a different chapter.

* * *

"Olette?" Roxas asked in an incredulous voice "I haven't see you in a long time!"

The orange-clad girl looked over with a questioning look on her face. "Roxas?"

"Yeah it's me. How are you?" Roxas asked. Namine now looked up over Roxas to see a cute girl about her age. From what she gathered from the conversation, Roxas knew this girl.

"Um, hello. I'm Namine. Nice to meet you." she extended her hand in a gesture to shake the other girl's hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry Namine. Olette, this is Namine, my girlfriend. Namine, this is Olette, my, uh, ex-girlfirend. Roxas apologized and explained at the same time. Olette firmly grasped Namine's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Namine." Olette said nicely.

"Sorry to brake up your love-fest, but lady, where are you headed?" the cabbie asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you wait. I'll be heading to Mike's Place."

"Sure sure." the disgruntled cabbie answered.

"You still go there?" Roxas asked Olette.

"Yeah, whenever I get the chance I go there." Olette answered him.

"Whats Mike's Place?" Namine asked. She was curious, but the bigger reason for asking was that she felt left out.

"I've never taken you there?" Roxas asked "Mike's Place is an amazing diner with great food, especially their breakfast."

"I'm suprised you never took her there." Olette stated, a sly smile forming on her lips "You used to _love_ taking me there." Namine felt that that last part was directed at her. Suddenly she felt hurt. But appearently, Roxas didn't catch on to the comment like she did.

"Hmm, your right. We did go alot." Turning his attention to Namine, Roxas asked "Would you like to go right now? We do still have an hour 'till the museum opens."

Namine didn't want to go. In fact, she wantd to head to the museum early because there was this new coffee shop she wanted to try. But to please Roxas, she answered him "Okay, I'll go." in the nicest voice she could manage.

Roxas got the cabbie's attention and asked him to take them all to the diner, and not the museum.

A while later, they arrived at their destination. Roxas paid for Namine and himself and Olette paid for herself. Roxas held Namine close because of the cold, which did help lighten her mood. If just by a little.

Roxas opened the door for Namine and olette and then followed them in. They looked for an empty seat, and when they found one, a waitress brought menus to the table. "Hello, my name is Xion, and I'll be your waitress for today." she intoduced herself. "I'll come back in a few minutes to take your orders." Xion left the table, her short black hair swinging behind her when she turned.

"So what do you plan on getting?" Olette asked Roxas, completely ignoring Namine.

"Well, Namine made breakfast this morning and it was so delicious and filling, I think I'm just gonna get coffee." As Roxas said this, he turned toward Namine, put his arm around her and pulled her close, then rubbed her shoulder and arm, all while smiling down at her. Namine felt loved, and a lot better than when Olette was sneakily berating her.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a hot cocoa." Namine stated, not caring that Olette's question was directed towards Roxas.

"That's nice." Olette stated with fake sincerity.

At that moment, Xion came back and asked "Do you know what your having?"

Olette answered first. "I'm gonna have scrambled eggs and toast. And I'll have a coffee."

Xion then turned to Namine and Roxas and asked them the same question.

"Namine answered first "I'd like a hot cocoa please."

"And I'll just have a coffee." Roxas followed.

"Coming right up!" Xion said, moving towards the kitchen to deliver the order. When She was gone, a new conversation started.

"So, why were you guys going to the museum?" Olette questioned

"Well, Namine," Roxas looked down at her "Is an artist, and she just loves art. So we were gonna go to apriciate the different artists and paintings they have. We usually go once a month."

"Oh really?" Olette questioned Namine.

Sheepishly she responed "Yeah. But I didn't really sell anything yet. Roxas and I go to a college of the arts here in NYC and we rented an apartment together, so now its easier to be together and get to school."

"What do you do Roxas?" Olette asked another question.

"Oh, I play music. Mainly bass guitar and the violin. Thats why i go to that school." Roxas replied. As he finished his question, Xion came with everyone's drinks.

"Your eggs will be rigth out miss." She told Olette. Xion then walked away, towards another table she was waitressing.

Roxas and Olette took the cream and sugar that was on their table and used them to flavor up their drinks. Namine was blowing on hers in a vain attempt to cool it down to an edible degree. After a few minutes of failed attempts, Namine was subjected to just waiting for her drink to cool down by itself.

"This is great coffee! Hey, do you wanna take a sip to try it?" Roxas asked Namine.

"Um, sure. I'll try it." Namine answered him, reaching for the cup. When it was by her lips, Olette pushed her phone near Namine on purpose, but made it look like an accident. When Namine started drinking it, Olette grabbed for her phone, which was right under the coffee cup, and moved her hand up quickly, knocking a large amount of the hot coffee down Namine's throat and burning it. Then, Namine quickly pulled the mug from her burnt mouth, but she was too fast and she let the cup go, which spilled it all over her. The hot liquid was covering Namine, her hands, face, pants, and it even went down her shirt!

Roxas moved the cup far away and grabbed some napkins. He started wiping the coffee of off Namine, but accidently ended up knocking the forgotten cup of hpt cocoa all over himself and Namine. She started crying from the pains of the burns, so Roxas decided to take her to the hospital. He got up and grabbed Namine after wiping her down a little more.

"Can you please get the bill today? I'll pay you back soon, i just to get her to a hospital." Roxas pleaded with Olette

"Sure, don't worry about it."Olette answered trying to look sorry for Namine. But that's hard when there was a smile trying to cross your face.

"Here's my number." Roxas said as he scribbled his cell phone number on a napkin. "Thank you." he added.

Roxas headed outside while Namine clung to him as he signaled a cab.

"To the hospital, quick!" he commanded the driver as he got in the taxi. The taxi drove off towards the hospital fast, trying to get this injured girl some help.

Back at the diner, Olette was smiling to herself while eating her eggs.

"I'm not over him yet, Namine. And I'm going to make your life hell untill i get him back!" she spoke to herself, hoping that Namine could somehow hear her.

It seems like our precious Namine has a new enemy....

* * *

More chapters to come soon!!

So yeah, evil isn't really Olette's "thing" but its my story and i wanted to make her a threat. Please R&R!!


	4. A burned heart and wet eyes

Chapter 4

The cab driver sped through the iced over streets, just barley having enough traction to keep from sliding or rolling over and causing an accident. As they neared the hospital, both Roxas and the cab driver heard the blaring sirens of a police vehicle. The taxi pulled over, waiting for the officer to get to the cab.

"Hello sir." the cop said "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Yes i do sir, but there's a reason. That girl back there is in need of medical attention." The taxi driver answered, pointing to the whimpering young woman.

"Oh!" the officer exclaimed "I'll escort you the rest of the way." he ran to his car as fast as he could and drove in front of the cab with sirens blasting. The taxi driver sped behind the cop car the rest of the way to the hospital. In the back of the taxi Roxas was trying to comfort Namine, but it wasn't working as well as he thought it would. It seemed that wherever he tried to touch her, she was burned. Her arms, face, stomach, chest, all of it was raw and painful. Everytime he would touch her she would bury her face deeper into his chest, let out a soft cry, and shiver. The sight was painful to watch, but not nearly as painful as Namine's burns.

The two cars entered the hospital parking lot, quickly pulling over. Roxas tried to reach into his pocket to grab his wallet, but the cab driver stopped his hand.

"No, the girl needed help. It's a free ride....this time." the generous taxi man said, refusing payment. He handed Roxas a card with his number. "I'm not a call in taxi, but if you ever need a ride just call. If I can I'll pick you up. But you'll need to pay next time. Oh, I forgot my name. It's Leon." he said with a small smile, which quickly turned into a frown as he looked down at Namine.

" Thank you so much, sir! Oh, and I'm Roxas." Roxas thanked him. He walked out of the cab carefully with Namine in his arms, bridal style. Walking slowly so he didn't slip, Roxas trudged through the snow storm that had just worsened. The officer walked behind him, making sure Roxas got there safetly and didn't collapse in the cold.

Roxas entered through the double doors of the hospital's emergency room and quickly ran to the front desk. He signed in and sat down in a chair, Namine clinging to him with her arms connected around his neck and her head in his chest. He was rubbing the top of her head when he saw the police officer talking to the woman in the front desk. The cop was talking to her and pointing at Roxas. After about a minute, he kissed the nurse quickly on the lips before heading out into the cold storm to walk to his heated car. Roxas didn't have time to process what had just happened because he was called to the examination room.

"Roxas, Namine" she called their names after looking at the sign-in sheet. Roxas picked Namine up again and headed to the room where the nurse would see what happened. once in there, he placed her gingerly on the only seat in the room.

"So, what happened?" the nurse questioned, starting to examine Namine.

" Well we were in a diner and someone we knew accidentally knocked into the mug of piping hot coffee she was tasting. It spilled down her throat and burned her mouth. After that she moved it from her mouth too quickly so it spilled all over her and down her shirt and everything. Then I was trying to wipe the coffee off of her and hit a cup of hot cocoa that burned her again." Roxas explained frantically.

"So, the problem is burns" the nurse wrote down on a paper on her clipboard. "Here, let me see." She wheeled her rolling stool over to the chair that Namine was sitting on. She held the front of her arm and started looking around it. The nurse traced her fingers lightly around the burns, a serious look on her face.

"Ow!" Namine moaned as fingers touched the tender spots that the coffee landed on and simmered the girl's skin. The nurse then checked Namine's face, doing the same procedure as she performed on her arms. This action got the same reaction as it did the first time. Roxas moved his hand to comfort her, but the nurse didn't allow it. Apearently the cofffee and hot cocoa were hot enough to have burned through her long-sleeved shirt.

"Sir, I have to check her chest and under her pants, so I'm going to move her behind this curtain. Don't go near it or look behind it." The nurse demanded, watching a blush quickly spread across Roxas' face.

"Okay." he answered, dispelling the blush as the memory of the accident crossed his mind. Namine stood up and the nurse told her to move farther from the door. When Namine walked to where the nurse directed, the nurse moved a curtain between Roxas and the two women.

"Namine, I'm going to need you to take off your pants and shirt so i can see the extent of your burns." the nurse told Namine. And she did as she was told while Roxas watched her silouete take off her clothes. He felt a familiar feeling in the lower half of his body but decided to ignore it because the nice nurse was about to see what the hot liquid actually did to Namine.

The nurse ran her hands across Namine's body, seeing big red blotches of burned flesh in almost every direction. The worst places were closer to Namine's neck and breasts because that was where the coffee had spilled the most. The short, black-haired nurse wouldn't lightly touch that for the fear of Namine going hysterical. Using her professionally trained eyes, and her knowledge of the burns and what caused them, she deducted that Namine had lighter, first degree burns on most of her body: her arms, legs, cheeks (from the splash), and stomach. She also noted that Namine had second degree burns on her upper chest and in her throat and mouth, all of which could be healed over about a week with special burn creams. As for her mouth and throat, she needed to drink plenty of water and eat colder foods, like ice cream. Aside from that, though, her taste buds would grow back slowly and her throat would be back to normal eventually in about a month. The nurse covered Namine with her first dose of the cream, and then ordered her to get dressed again. She walked out from behind the curtain with her clothes on and stood next to Roxas, who was being careful not to touch her. The nurse wrote out a prescription for the special burn cream and grabbed a coupon for free ice cream from a grocery store.

"Here." she handed them to Roxas. "Be sure to get this filled out as soon as possible."

"I sure will!" Roxas told the nurse, his gravity-defying brown spikes moving along with his head as he nodded. "Hey, why did you kiss the police officer before." he asked as he remembered the little embrace between the nurse and the police man.

"Oh!" she blushed as she realized that Roxas had seen that. "He's my husband. By the way, my name is Yuffie. And the officer was Vincent."

Roxas smiled "Well that makes sense." he looked down at Namine "Come on, we should go." he put his hand around her shoulders lightly and walked her out of the room, now wondering how he was going to get back to their apartment. He didn't have his car. "Shit!" he whispered under his breath, loud enough only for him to hear. The storm outside was getting worse and worse each minute.

"Why don't you call Leon?" Namine asked, cringing as the pain in her throat shot through her body when she talked.

"You heard that?" he asked, surprised "I thought you were blocking everything out."

She struggled to answer "No, I heard."

Roxas took out his cell phone and the card Leon had given him with his number. He programmed it into his phone for future use and then called the number.

"Hello?" Leon answered, not knowing the number.

"Hi Leon, This is Roxas, the kid with the injured girl." He added the last part to try to remind Leon of who was calling

"Oh, hey kid. What'd you need?" he asked after remembering who Roxas was.

"Well I was hoping you could pick us up from the hospital."

"I thought the girl would need to stay, well you can tell me about it when I get you. I just have to drop off one customer. Be ready for when I get there." Leon demanded.

"Okay, we will. Thank you!" Roxas was relieved. Leon hung up and Roxas herded Namine to a seat she could rest in until Leon arrived. There were no more seats after Namine sat down, so Roxas stood next to her chair. He looked around at the various patients; some were coughing from the flu, others were bleeding or passed out. There was even a a police officer with a shooting victim who had a bullet wound in her arm. Waiting for Leon seemed to take an eternity for Namine. She was hurting all over and despite all of Roxas efforts to be gentle, he made the pain explode throughout her body with every touch. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

HONK HONK! Both the blonde-haired boy and the pale, burnt girl heard the taxi's horn as Leon sounded it off. Very carefully, Roxas grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her up out of her seat. Keeping his hand in hers, Roxas walked into the snowstorm and towards Leon's waiting cab.

When they got in, Leon commented sarcastically "Nice day, huh." Namine just grimaced as she slid in the cab, followed by Roxas. "So, where to?" asked Leon. Roxas told him the address of their apartment building. "So what's the girl's name?" Leon asked a separate question.

"My name is," Namine winced from pain "Namine."

"She has bad burns, both inside and outside, so it's hard for her to talk." Roxas explained quickly.

"Can you explain?" Leon inquired.

"Well at the dinner you picked us up from, an ex-girlfriend of mine accidently knocked over a mug of really hot coffeet that Namine was trying to take a sip from. It spilled down her throat and when she moved it, it spilled down her shirt and burned her there. And to make matters worse, as I was trying to clean her up, I spilled a mug of hot cocoa on her which spilled on to her pants and burned her skin through them." Roxas told the story to the kind, but serious looking cab driver.

"Let me get this straight, your ex 'accidently'," Leon made air quotes when he took his hand off the wheel, but quickly put them back on, "burned your current girlfriend with hot coffee, but you can't find anything suspicious about that?"

"No, I seriously doubt that Olette would do anything like that. She's not that type of girl." Roxas found himself defending Olette. But Leon's comment got Namine thinkning, _what if it wasn't an accident?_ However, her thoughts were soon interupted by Leon's next assumption. He looked into the mirorr to face Namine and Roxas.

" Roxas, it's your ex-girlfriend. Use common sense! I'm not saying thats she definatley did it on purpose, but just watch out."

"Okay, sure. I will." Roxas answered with an annoyed look on his face

Leon turned to Namine "What about you? What do you think about my theory?"

"Well, um," she swallowed hard in preparation for the upcoming pain, "it didn't look like it was on purpose...but she didn't try to help or offer any asistance when I was burning."

"Nami," Roxas used her nickname "you can't really believe that. You met Olette. You saw she was a nice person."

"Yeah, but...I don't have a good feeling when I'm around her. It could be that it was because of her I can't move without pain shooting through my body." Namine countered. Roxas cringed, aknowledging that she had a valid point.

"Here's your stop." Leon anounced " And please, be careful." he said that out loud towards both of them, but it seemed he directed it at the pretty, petite girl because he looked directly at her while saying this.

"Thank you." Namine said, pure appreciation showing on her reddened features.

"Yeah, thanks." Roxas agreed, although he was still a bit mad from the discussion about ex-girlfriend. But he wondered why. She was his **ex **and they had broken up long ago. He decided to put the thoughts behind him, only wanting to focus on his damaged angel. Roxas got out of his seat and walked around to the other side of the taxi. He opened Namine's door and lightly grabbed her hand, pulling her up towards him. He shut her door and moved her away from the curb. From there he led her through the doors and into the lobby of their apartment complex. Roxas picked her up bridal-style and walked to the elevator. The dirty-blonde hit the up button and waited for the elevator to come to the lobby. Namine hooked her hands behind his neck so that she could hold her face closer to his comfortable shoulder and rested like that. Roxas looked down at her, mesmerized by her pure beauty. And although her normally snow white skin was a shade of red he didn't care, she looked good anyway. Any lingering thought of Olette was pushed to the back of his mind, not coming up anywhere in his conscious thoughts. Namine felt his gaze on her and turned her face towards his, there eyes locking in place. Time seemed to slow down as they acknowledged each other as the only people on the world....

Bing! The couple heard the sound of the elevator reaching the lobby. Annoyed by the sudden interruption, Roxas walked into the elevator , still holding Namine.

"What do you want me to do when we get in? I can make you an early dinner, I can-" Namine interrupted

"Did we get my special burn cream?"

"Damn it! I forgot! Ok, new plan! I'll drop you off in the apartment, make sure you're all set, and then I'll run out and get your burn medicine and some ice cream. What flavor do you want?" He talked quickly after they exited the elevator. He quickly headed to their apartment and opened the door. He put Namine down, allowing her to stand while he fetched a small pillow and blanket and laid them down on the couch. Roxas walked Namine over to the makeshift bed and made sure she was comfortable after she laid down.

Namine finally got a chance to speak. "If you could, could you get the Ben&Jerry's Stephen Colbert's Americone Dream flavor?"

"Sure, I'll get a few to make sure you have some in the house."

"Thank you Roxas." Namine smiled.

"You're all set?" he asked her, wanting to make sure she didn't need anything while he was gone.

"Well, a glass of water would be nice but that's about it." she admitted. The water would feel good going down her throat. Roxas went to their water cooler in the kitchen to fill up a glass of water for her and he also got her a straw. When he had given it to her, she took a sip and set it aside on a reachable coffee table.

Roxas leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "I'll be back soon."

She smiled at his kiss and closed her eyes contently. He walked to the door, opened it and then looked back at Namine, her bright blue eyes closed for the moment. Smiling to himself, he walked out, closed the door, and locked it. When he got in his car (which was located around the block from the apartment) his cell phone rang. It was Olette. He answered.

After listening to what she had to say, he explained it back to her, making sure he got everything right. "So in three days you want to get together for coffee so I could pay you back for breakfast? Sure, that sounds good." He hung up, the thoughts he pushed to the back of his head coming back now. He would think them through during his errands.

An hour later, Roxas entered the apartment again, holding a small bag of groceries and Namine's medicine. "Nami! I'm back!" he called into the apartment. He walked into it and towards the couch that Namine was resting on. Hearing a small noise coming from somewhere close to Namine, he leaned down. After listening to the noise, he figured out what it was and laughed. It was Namine's low snoring! The snoring was small and cute, a perfect sound for Namine, who herself was small and cute. Not wanting to wake her to put the cream on her body herself, Roxas decided he was going to do it. Slowly, he lifted her into a sitting position. First, he rolled up her sleeves to get to the burns on her arms. He squirted a little bit of the cream on his hands and started rubbing her left arm, especially focusing on the burned areas. He then switched over to the right arm and did the same thing. When both arms were done, he moved unto her face. As he moved his hand to apply the ointment, she stirred a little, causing Roxas to move his hand back quickly. Soon after, she went back to being sound asleep and Roxas continued. He moved his hand along her soft cheeks and her chin, rubbing the cream where he was supposed to on her face. Now came the hard decision. Would he leave her chest area and her legs for her to do? Or would he, in a non-sexual, no touching for pleasure way, do it himself so he wouldn't wake her up? Roxas decided on not waking the peaceful girl up and doing it himself. He lifted her shirt up slowly so he didn't wake her and noticed her cute white bra. The shirt wasn't completely over her head.

As Roxas was lifting Namine's shirt above her head, she woke up, feeling the colder air of the apartment attack her once warm-from-her-shirt chest.

"ROXAS!" she screamed, the pain in her raw, burnt, throat rise to a new level, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The scream surprised Roxas, making him jump back in fright. The blonde girl's eyes were wide in fear and the thought that she was being raped.

"I-I was just trying to help you! I didn't want to wake you to put the cream on yourself because you looked so peaceful and you went through a lot today. I promise I wasn't thinking of doing anything! I swear!" He explained in fear. Instantly her eyes welled up with tears. She pulled her shirt down quickly and hugged him, realizing her misunderstanding and wanting to make it up to him.

"Thanks for the thought, but you could've woken me up!" The blue-eyed girl was blushing intensely. She kept thinking of Roxas looking at her breasts. Sure, they were covered with a bra, but it was just the thought that he was going to touch her there...

"I'm sorry; I guess I should've just let you do it yourself. You just looked so…so peaceful. It seemed like a crime to wake you." He apologized

"Oh, it's okay. Did you get the ice cream? We could share it." She asked

"Yeah." He showed her a carton that he took out of the bag. He placed it on the table and then walked into the kitchen to put the other ice creams away. He grabbed a spoon and walked back to Namine. She had moved into a sitting position and made room for Roxas.

"Here." He handed her the spoon and sat down close to her. Roxas held the container while Namine tried to get the ice cream out but it was too frozen. They put it on the table, hoping the heat running through their apartment would be enough to thaw it out. Namine leaned her head against Roxas, but sadly remembered he hadn't finished putting the cream on. Gingerly the girl got up and took the cream. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door as she walked in. The burn victim slowly and gently peeled her shirt of and removed her bra so she could get any places the coffee might have slid into, like under her bra, a place that wouldn't show the burns. She rubbed the cream on all the red burn spots on her chest and stomach and when she finished she put her bra and shirt back on. Next, Namine pulled down her jeans and gasped at the burns covering her shins and thighs. They were deep red and raw patches all over. Carefully, she spread the cream on the burned spots on her skin, wincing every time the cold ointment touched the hot areas of burned skin for the first time. After a few minutes, she finished her legs. Then she realized that she couldn't but on the tight jeans that she was wearing that day, but she also couldn't rush out of the bathroom in her underwear when Roxas was in the living room.

"Roxas." She called from inside the bathroom. He got up and headed to the bathroom.

"What's up?" he asked Namine when he reached the closed door of the bathroom.

"Would you mind getting me a pair of loose sweatpants and a big loose t-shirt?" she asked him, wanting light, loose clothing for comfort and for the cream she had just applied.

"Yeah, sure." Roxas walked from the outside of the bathroom to the bedroom He and Namine shared. Once he reached the dressers he quickly pulled open the shirt drawer looking for a light shirt. When he found one he closed the first drawer he opened and opened a second drawer. This one had sweatpants and they were easy to find. He grabbed the first pair he found and closed the drawer. "Coming Nami!" he called to her. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

Namine opened the door slightly and grabbed the clothes. She shut the door and quickly and got dressed. She put the white t-shirt over her white bra. She then pulled her sweats over her matching white panties and opened the bathroom door to find Roxas patiently waiting for her.

"Are you feelin' any better?" he asked her.

"Not really, I just want to go to sleep and not feel pain for a few hours." She admitted, her small frame shaking a bit because of the intense pain shooting from her throat. They walked side by side into the small living room where the only couch resided. Roxas sat down first, followed by Namine. She sat down next to him while he reached for the ice cream. He took a spoonful of the softened up ice cream and then offered a refilled spoon to Namine. She took it from his hand slowly and had a taste of the ice cream. It tasted great but more importantly it soothed her raw throat. The ice cream easily slid down her throat, coating it in a thin layer of cold. She moaned a little of how good it tasted while Roxas was playing with her long ponytail that always ended up resting on her right shoulder. She took another spoonful, then another then another until she was full because it had such a soothing effect.

"Finished?" Roxas asked jokingly when Namine put down the spoon. She blushed a bit, embarrassed, and smiled.

"Can I lie down?" the blonde girl asked.

"Sure, why would I say no?" he replied. Namine moved away from Roxas and repositioned herself. She moved her head to his lab and laid her body across the sofa. Her head was turned towards the TV, but she wasn't really watching; she was already drifting into sleep. Soon her breathing deepened and slowed, her body moving up and down slowly with each breath. Roxas rubbed her head lightly and slowly, loving the look of his angel sleeping. Suddenly she changed positions and Roxas thought she had woken up. Instead, still on her side, she moved he legs closer to her body and moved her hands: her right one coming up close near her face while her left one hung off the couch's edge. All together she looked as though she was spooning with an invisible person. Roxas looked down at her, continuing to brush through her hair with his fingers. He smiled at the sleeping figure, his love.

Three days had passed since the supposed accident and Roxas had to leave the house for a reason he didn't tell Namine. He did leave a note, though, saying that his friends had asked if he could go hang with them. He said yes but he left Namine home because of her burns. She smiled, thinking he was going to have a fun day with his friends Sora, Riku, Axel, and their funny gay friend Marluxia.

In reality, Roxas was meeting up with Olette to pay her back for the breakfast they all had together. They walked around to different places: diners, clothing stores, and even this odd leather shop they found. And although Roxas was having fun, his mind kept drifting to Namine, remembering that they were going out and that he was still in love with her so that he didn't try anything with Olette.

Back at the apartment, Namine was relaxing, a little pint of her favorite ice cream in her hands. At that point it was getting uncomfortable to sit down because her burns were hurting again. She put the ice cream down and headed to the bathroom for more cream. When she opened the cabinet, she reached for the cream and found that the tube with the cream was empty. She walked back into the living room and picked up her cell. She speed-dialed Roxas and waited for his answer.

RING! RING! RING! The phone kept ringing, but Roxas didn't answer.

"Hi, this is Roxas. I'm not available now, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you…maybe! Just kidding, I'll get back to you." Roxas answering machine answered. Namine laughed at his answering machine, but she hung up and didn't leave a message. She thought it would be nice to get out of the house. After all, she only had to walk a few blocks to get to the pharmacy. So Namine put on her winter coat and her warm boots and headed out the door. The young artist bundled herself in her coat as she stepped outside. It wasn't snowing hard, but the temperature was only in the single digits. The cold, blustery wind whipped her cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red. She walked forward in the direction of the pharmacy.

She got there fifteen minutes later and walked into the store. She greeted the pharmacist while she pulled out the prescription.

"Hello. Would you kindly fill out my prescription?" Namine asked the nice woman and handed her the paper.

"Hi, I'm Arieth." The woman took the paper from Namine's hand. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Namine." Namine tilted her head and smiled.

Fifteen minuets later, Namine walked out of the store back into the cold afternoon. She turned around a little to get a better look of the city in the winter when she spotted something that broke her heart. Across the street was an out door ice skating rink and skating around holding onto each other were Roxas and Olette. Grief struck Namine almost to the point where she cried out in the middle of the sidewalk. She stood there, watching, when an even greater wave of grief washed over her. Olette turned towards Roxas and planted a big kiss on his lip. Namine's eyes widened and her heart missed a beat. The one thing that stopped her from screaming was seeing Roxas pushing Olette off of him, a disgusted look marking his features. Namine hung her head, a few tears escaping her eyes, and walked back to the house. _He must have a good explanation. Roxas isn't a cheater. He'll tell me when he gets home. _She thought to herself.

Two hours later, Roxas arrived home, no guilt showing on his face. Namine just stared at him, expecting him to just come out with the truth and apologize, expecting to be forgiven, and hr would have. If he would have said anything. But he didn't see Namine across the street, he still thought she didn't know.

"So, how was your day hanging out?" Namine asked Roxas, plastering a fake smile across her lips.

He walked over to the couch where Namine was and sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "It was fun." He answered "And as usual, Marluxia was hitting on Axel." He added and laughed. Inside, Namine was in turmoil. _He…he's lying to me. Why isn't he telling the truth?_

Roxas rubbed Namine's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked her, "You're quiet."

"Um…yeah, I'm okay. Just cold and tired." Namine answered, allowing a frown to cross her face.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked her, still concerned over her injuries.

"Yeah." Namine answered. _I just want to let tomorrow come. I want to forget today. _Namine thought to herself.


	5. Lemon and tears

**Finally! I don't think I haven't updated this story since August! Thats a month! Well, enjoy the lemon. Or not. I don't care. I just needed to move the story along, and in a sickening way I thought a lemon was the way to go.**

* * *

It was a few hours later that day when Namine awoke from her depression nap. This time, though, determination sparked in her eyes. She was going to give Roxas a reason to stay with her: she was going to give him her virginity.

"Hey, Roxas..." she started uneasily.

"Yeah?" he answered and looked down at her.

"I…I want to have sex with you!" she shouted, feeling nervous.

"What?!" He asked incredulously, his eyes opened wide in shock. "What brought this on?"

"Well, I want you to be my first and I thought tonight would be good because it's really cold and we could keep each other warm." She said with a seductive smile. The second part of her explanation was a lie, though.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, still skeptical.

"Yes. This is what I want. You're what I want." She swallowed hard, but kept her eyes steady.

"Well, alright." Roxas answered. Namine was a little worried why he didn't say "I want you" back. But she didn't dwell on that. She stood up and grabbed his hand and walked him to their bedroom. As he was walking in he closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

"So, um, how do we start?" she asked, nervousness finally closing in on her fully. She knew she had to stick with her plan, but now she doubted herself.

"How about like this?" Roxas asked, pulling Namine closer to him and kissing her deeply. Their kiss continued, their tongues dancing with each other, each trying to invade the others mouth. Finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I guess that's a good way to start." Namine admitted, trying to get air into her lungs. She smiled at Roxas and then stripped off her shirt, exposing her bra. Roxas pulled his shirt off next and pulled Namine in for another long kiss. Still attached, they walked over to the bed. Namine fell underneath Roxas, her back on the bed and her arms around Roxas' neck. They kissed and separated a few more times before Namine stopped and took her arms back. She arched her back to make it easier taking her pants off. When they were finally off, both lovers blushed. Namine from being practically naked in front of Roxas and Roxas was blushing from seeing Namine's little white panties. Wanting her to feel more comfortable, Roxas also pulled his pants down showing his knee-length black boxers.

Roxas reached behind Namine while they were kissing and undid her bra clip. Her eyes widened as she was not expecting her bra to come off so abruptly. He pulled it totally off and stared at her plump breasts. Namine's face became a deeper shade of red as he kept looking, finally daring to touch them. As he did Namine shivered. He squeezed them in his hands which were the perfect size for her perfect breasts. There were still burns on her body, but they weren't as bad as they used to be. The first degree ones were completely gone while the second degree ones were a lighter shade of red. Roxas was more careful not to touch these parts because he didn't want to hurt her. He gingerly put his hands to her nipples and tweaked them a little with his thumb and forefinger. She moaned his name very low, loving this new feeling.

He kept on with her left nipple while he took his fingers off of her right one. Roxas then moved his mouth over her right nipple and made a ring around it with his tongue without touching it directly. She moaned louder, wanting him to finally touch it, anticipation making her impatient. At last his tongue found her nipple and he licked it softly. Namine squirmed and moaned from this action. He licked it over again and again until he finally bit down on it very slowly and carefully, only applying a bit of pressure and not enough to cause her pain. She said his name loudly when he did this while still licking her nipple and rubbing the other one.

Soon he switched over to the left breast and did the same thing, only reversed. Namine continued to moan softly. Roxas slowly took his hand off her right breast and trailed it down her soft pale skin until he reached her thigh. Once at her thigh he rubbed, hearing her soft moan getting louder and louder the closer he got to her precious area. Once he reached it he rubbed it through her underwear. She squirmed under his hand wanting more. And so he gave it to her. He pulled her panties off and marveled at the artist's sweet body. She blushed and Roxas saw her face was red in the soft moonlight.

"You're so…so beautiful." He admitted. She turned an even darker shade of red and looked away, clearly embarrassed. Roxas lifted the naked girl up a little and put her down to where her head was laying on the pillows of their shared bed. He opened her legs with his hands and lowered himself onto the bed. The blonde boy moved forward so that his face was right in front of Namine's womanhood. He bent his head towards it and started licking the folds and lips while she moaned louder. He kept this up until finally he took his forefinger and middle finger and gently pushed them inside her opening, just enough, but not deep enough to break her hymen.

"Roxas!" she whimpered, getting wetter and wetter as he kept going on.

Soon Roxas had an idea. He kept doing what he was doing with Namine's sex while he reached his hand up to her right nipple. He tweaked it at the same time as he was licking her clit and fingering her hole. It was like a sensory overload and all of her nerve endings were shot.

"AHHH! ROXAS!" she screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. Her sweet juices flowed over Roxas' fingers and he quickly moved his mouth down to lick it up.

It tasted sweet. "Yummy!" Roxas exclaimed, slurping up the last of Nami's juices. She was panting; never had she experienced anything that powerful.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asked Namine as he pulled his boxers down.

She gulped but nodded in agreement. "Yes." She breathed in deeply "I'm ready."

Roxas raised Namine's hips so that entering her would be easier. He put the tip of his member at her opening and swallowed hard. "This is going to hurt for a few minuets." He warned.

Namine starred into his eyes. "I know. But it's worth it."

He smiled a crooked smile before bringing his eyes back down to their exposed privates. The blonde pushed the head of his pole into Namine and she screamed.

"ROXAS!"

"I'm sorry Nami." He pushed forward to bring more of him into her when she started crying.

"I-it hurts. I think you just tore my hymen."

Roxas stayed in her but stopped moving forward. Instead he brought his hands to her face and kissed her. "Nami, it's not going to hurt for much longer. Just relax." Namine nodded her head weakly and tears still flowed from her eyes. Roxas pushed into her again and with every inch she whimpered. Finally he finished going in, but he didn't move. Soon after that the pain was subsiding in Namine and she urged Roxas to start thrusting.

He started slowly, only moving in and out very little. She moaned in pure pleasure wanting more. He thrusted faster when he heard her encouraging moan and she moaned even louder.

"R-Roxas! Faster! Please!" the flaxen-haired girl begged, and he complied, going faster and faster.

"Namine! I'm-I'm almost there!" Roxas grunted through thrusts.

"Me too!" Namine screamed. After a few more thrusts Namine's walls started closing in on Roxas' manhood. The tightness of Namine's sex was driving him mad and he started getting very close to his breaking point.

"ROXAS!" Namine screamed on the top of her lungs as she climaxed yet again. Her walls collapsed on Roxas and her nectar flowed out, covering him. With one last thrust he came and streams of sperm shot out of him and into her. They stayed together for a few minuets after that, panting and sweating. Roxas pulled out and laid down next to his angel. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled the blankets on top of them. He kissed her gently before falling asleep and she smiled, also giving into slumber.

Early the next day Namine woke up. She remembered the night before and blushed, but then realized he had finished inside her. She was glad she was on the pill, but she wanted to get the morning after pill just incase. The girl slowly got off the bed so that she didn't wake up Roxas and took a shower. After she got out and got dressed she walked out the door and into the cold. The pharmacy wasn't very far and she thought a walk would be nice.

Thirty minuets later she walked arrived home, glad she took the pill at the pharmacy because she would be embarrassed if Roxas found out. But as she walked into the apartment her heart skipped a beat. All of her paintings and drawings weren't on their frames on the wall; they were on the floor ripped and tattered. And when Namine entered the kitchen she saw that some were actually burned!

Fearing that Roxas was hurt, or worse, Namine ran to her bedroom and opened the door. Inside was something that stopped Namine's heart and took away her breath.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Weather you liked it or not, please review! I hope you like it!**


End file.
